Yang
Yang is a Character in Yin, Yang, Yo! Yang Plays Han Solo in Cartoon Animal Star Wars He is a Smuggler Trivia *His and Yin's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *Yang can be compared to Ken Masters of the Street Fighter series to a certain degree, considering their predominant emphases are the martial arts sides of their respective fighting styles. Conversely, his sister, Yin, can be compared to Ken's friend/rival, Ryu, who shares the same focus of the mystical elements of their styles. Yang can also be compared to Ken in terms of the fiery, impatient and sometimes arrogant personality they share. Again, conversely, Yin and Ryu share the same composed, empathetic, kind-hearted and ambitious personality and the fact that both were posessed by evil at least once while both Yang and Ken have yet to become evil. *Unlike Yin and Yo, Yang does not turn evil for a short while. Much like he counter-part on the the Tao symbol where Yang is good and Yin is bad. *Some fans think then Yang is a better Woo Foo Knight because he knows both mystic and martial arts and Yin doesn't.This is because it looks like Pretty Pink Pus of Pain of Yin are a magical move and Yang in the episode Disapp-Eared use invisibility, so looks like Yin uses magic and Yang uses might and magic.The truth is then Pretty Pink Pus of Pain are a martial arts.The other think that makes Yang "magical" are Pus of Pain which are a martial art move, too. *On an interesting note, Stephanie Morgenstern and Scott McCord, the respective voice actors for Yin and Yang, have collaborated together for the direct-to-video movie, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Kids. Although McCord was the only one to continue the voice acting in the follow-up'' Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' television show. *McCord also provided the voice for Daniel "Dan" Kuso, the primary protagonist of Bakugan: Battle Brawlers. It should also be noted that both Bakugan and ''Miss Spider ''were licensed and distributed by a single entertainment company: amiraca's Nelvana Limited. Category:Rabbits Category:Heroes Category:Yin Yang Yo! Characters